V I R I D I A N
by The Clam Whisperer
Summary: i like my poison diluted - sora/olette


**author's gutter :** this little number is dedicated to Lauren and Taylor, the Olette and Sora of the khfriendz, because they are made of so much awesome it makes Pokemon look like chopped liver. So this is for YOU TWO. And I hope you like your chosen Pokemon :3 Greatly inspired by Dashboard Confessional. You will find a few of their lyrics floating around. Enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

**V I R I D I A N  
**'i'll take my poison diluted'  
**sora/olette**

They say that nothing gold can stay. Gold will fade to grey and grey to black until the glimmer has passed through the reverie of memory. In Twilight Town this truth is a lie. The eternal eventide mocks the words that claim the warmth will dissipate. Marigold rays littered the town, bathing it in a tender glow that held the promise of eternity. Wherein the town was made of gold, the bright hues washed out the darkness. The blacks and blues desperately clutched at the shadows that littered the edges of the buildings and the sanctuary of the forest. Purple, blue and brown were foreign to the perpetual twilight. And with the darkness went the color of life. Green was lost to such a town. It existed only in the darkness. Few would enter the woods, but if they were, they would find greens of every color. Emerald, jade and above all: viridian.

Where the gold and the glimmer were never replaced- the viridian withered.

"Sora!"

A bright goofy smile spread across a young boy's face. The shade that the Usual Spot provided was wonderful, but he preferred the company. Hayner was perched on his favorite seat, toes just brushing the ground. The hostility he nearly dripped had faded into a loyal camaraderie since Sora met him that first day in Twilight Town. "Welcome back!" Pence smiled from one of the many boxes that served as furniture. He waved a bright blue Popsicle in greeting. The brunette's smile widened slightly at the sight. Pence was just someone you couldn't help but like. He didn't think the boy possessed a single mean bone in his body.

"It's been a while," a cheerful soprano told him. Olette smiled at him from the busted couch, her colors striking him as they did on every visitation. "Yeah, it has." Sora grinned. "Kairi and Riku wanted to come by and look at the shops." He gestured to the figures flanking him. The redhead immediately swept towards Olette, embracing her in that way girls do. Riku remained at Sora's side, surveying each unfamiliar face. "You guys know Kairi," Sora laughed. "This is Riku, my best friend." Said friend stared pointedly at Hayner before offering a gruff 'hello'. "Way to be a people person, RIku?" Sora scolded, elbowing him in the ribs.

Kairi giggled from the couch where she and Olette were talking animatedly. "You guys should stick around for The Struggle," Pence interjected. His comment automatically sent Hayner into one of his patented rants. "Hayner, we have that report due on Monday," Olette reminded him, her delicate brows arching over her startling eyes. "I know, I know!" The blonde grumbled before continuing. The Keyblade Master tilted his head in amusement. This was how it always was in Twilight Town - a few minor reprimands, Struggles that never got old and a sense of lingering boredom. "Hey, have you guys ever played Pokemon?" Pence asked.

"Oh boy..." Riku muttered. 3, 2, 1...

"Are you KIDDING?" Sora all but screamed. Hayner's tirade was interrupted by Sora's lengthy explanation of the dynamics of just how Pokemon was the most amazing thing since sliced bread. He spoke of all things from Raichus to Aerodactyls. The looks on the natives' faces ranged from slight terror to a careful amusement. The islanders exchanged looks of exasperation. "And don't let anyone tell you that the new ones are any good!" the brunette insisted. "Old school is the best!" Pence and Hayner nodded in agreement. "We should battle." The leader declared, pulling a blue gameboy from his pocket. For a second, Kairi thought she heard the 'gay gasp' spring from Sora's lips. "Oh, it is on."

They relocated to the Woods. Though it was deemed 'haunted', it was the best place to scream all you want and have parents pay you no never mind. Already Sora's Golem was engaged in a battle with Hayner's Sandslash. Kairi and Riku held their own Gameboys in their laps, knowing full well that they would be dragged into the fray. Kairi had beaten Pence's Lickitung and Riku was waiting his turn to face off against the winner of this battle. "Crap. My battery is dying!" Hayner cried, ripping the connective cord from his gameboy. Before Sora could yell about disqualification, the camo boy was already dragging pence up by his shirt and dashing towards town.

Before they cleared the edge of the forest, Kairi rose from her seat against one of the tree trunks. "I'm gonna go get a drink." She yawned, stretching her arms high above her head. "Riku, want to come?" Kairi offered him her hand with a wry smile. He said nothing, though he rose and glanced down at her - waiting. Blowing a crimson lock out of her violet eyes, she took his hand anyway and pulled him along. The vibrancy of her pink dress was lost in the gloom of the branches. Sora and Olette exchanged knowing smiles. "So, how's it been around here?" He asked, claiming Kairi's position at the trunk. "Quiet." He nodded, reclining against the tree.

If you listened, you could hear the wind in the trees and the cicadas chirp all around. "It's nice here." He murmured through closed eyes. "It is. But most people think it's haunted." He frowned. "That's silly." Olette laughed a laugh like wind chimes and summer. "It's the darkest part of Twilight Town." Darkness. It was always darkness, wasn't it? "Darkness doesn't always mean bad," Sora argued. He thought of Riku and how the blackness had corrupted him. Yes it had done horrible things to him, but it also proved to be something that no one person was free from. It was something that was necessary. Like spiders catching bugs to keep humans healthy. There had to be a balance.

"Silly, isn't it?" She breathed, pulling her knees to her chest. The breeze tossed their hair, sending it into a half-hazard dance. It smelled of earth and decomposing leaves. You couldn't find such a scent just anywhere. It was a welcomed unfamiliar smell. Silence was a luxury. Sora had learned that on their last quest. Time to think, time to regret and time to just let go. But now was not such a time.

"So, Sora. Prepare yourself."

Opening one azure eye, he looked down to find his Gameboy locked into a connection with Olette's orange one. "You," He mouthed. "Of course I have one. What kind of person doesn't have a gameboy!" She laughed again and it filled him with the feeling of wind and warmth. "Well, I accept your challenge." He smirked, scrolling through his party. He finally came upon a much underappreciated Pokemon. One of his favorites. He sent it out.

On the screen, he saw his opponent. The striking cerulean skin and curved sea foam tail. "Wartortle," He mused. Olette seemed to carry herself with a sense of superiority that shifted into surprise. "Tangela?" The lavender curls of vines and the inquisitive eyes that sprouted from the blackness of its obscured face was a lovely sight indeed. "I think I've already won," Sora stuck his tongue out at his opponent. "Don't be so sure," Olette warned, rapidly clicking buttons. "Olette, the fundamental rules of elements! Grass beats water." Olette's wry little smile left him confused. "You shouldn't but the cart before the horse, Sora." Utterly befuddled, he could only watch as the Wartortle got ready to attack.

Tail Whip.

"...Was that your big plan?" Sora deadpanned. Olette did not reveal anything other than a prompting of, 'Your turn'. Going with the basic rules of the elements, Sora chose absorb and watched Wartortle's HP bar deplete almost a quarter. When Olette revealed her next move, the boy's brows furrowed. "Again?" She said nothing once more. Sora chose Vine Whip. Again the health bar depleted with a commentary of 'its super effective'. When Olette chose Tail Whip for the third time, Sora frowned. "Are you trying to lose?" He demanded in frustration. Olette's bright eyes twinkled, but she said nothing. When the boy tackled, he was sure that it would be over. Surprised was an understatement when Wartortle's Hydro Pump took his Tangela's health down to half.

"What the hell?!"

Olette's green eyes sparkled in the streams of sunlight.

Rapidly mashing the buttons, Sora selected Poisonpowder. Tangela's powder descended over Wartortle, who shook with the effect of the poison. When Wartortle's second hydro pump took him down to almost a quarter of life, Sora's hands started to sweat. When his Bind did close to nothing, he felt frustration build in his gut. And when Wartortle's Skull Bash ended the battle, Sora all but dropped the gameboy. "H-How the hell did that happen?" The brunette girl smiled at him. "Sora, you're so silly." He was well aware that he was most definitely pouting, but he glared up at her through his hair. When she edged toward him, he turned away.

"You should really raise your Pokemons' defense, you know. Don't just rely on elements."

"Why did you use water?" He grumbled.

"Because I like my poison diluted."

Once again, her eyes charmed him.

And once again, Sora was more than a little stupid.

"You have pretty eyes."

He hadn't realized he said it, nor had he realized the gratitude of what he said until it left his mouth. What he did notice was the scarlet flush that spread across Olette's face like poisonpowder. "I- I mean they're very...green!" He stammered. Through the blush and the brilliance of the viridian orbs, the wind chime laugh sent little shivers down his spine. "You're sweet, Sora." The mighty Keyblade master sat motionless when the girl with the most beautiful eyes in Twilight Town leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips. And the hero who had saved the universe more than once had only one thing to say.

"Whaaught?"

Before anyone could attempt to decipher his words, another voice called across the hollow. "We're back!" Kairi waved her soft drink in hand, towing Riku towards them. The man with the aquamarine eyes looked everywhere but at his companion. He seemed to be enjoying that smoothie a little too much. Hayner and Pence followed them, carrying packages of Duracell batteries. "Okay, that's 2 out of three, Sora." Hayner huffed as he slid into a squat in front of the silent keybearer. Even when the cord was connected, Sora remained transfixed on the taste of peaches and sunlight that lingered on his lips.

"Sora! Earth to Sora!"

"Oh right!"

In the midst of the battle, Kairi scrolled through her iPod and smiled before erupting in a soft song that reminded him of gentle waves and the mingling of peaches and sea-salt- the brightest of the hidden viridian and the perfect mix of dusk and summer.

_She smiled in a big way, the way a girl like that smiles.  
_  
_When the world is hers and she held your eyes.__  
Down by the shore in the lazy summer._

Out in the breezeway.


End file.
